Same Old Routine
by wildchild5678
Summary: Was titled "How can i help you today" but changed it into a longer story instead of a one shot. After the biggest drug bust the 15th has ever seen, things start to go back to normal routine. Or do they?
1. How Can I Help You Today

_Hey Everyone!_

_This is my first story ever on here. I figured start small and see how it goes. :) Please read and review. Comments are greatly appreciated._

_

* * *

_

"Don't do it Andy."

"Don't do what?" Andy looked at Traci quizzically as they walked side by side into parade.

"Don't move in with Luke." Traci whispered under her breath, aware of the eavesdroppers that were around her.

"What?" Andy said as they took their seats next to one another at the front of the room. Before Traci could add to her warning, Best started that mornings parade. Andy didn't hear a word of it.

As they got up to leave the room Andy grabbed Traci's arm to hold her back wearily looking after Dov, Chris, and Gail who were conversing amongst themselves."I'm sorry, but when did you become anti-Luke."

"I'm not anti-Luke."

"Oh really." Andy stated pointedly crossing her arms and resting into her right hip.

"Listen, all I'm saying is that maybe it's not such a great idea for the two of you to move in together." Traci moved to leave and Andy followed.

"Why?" Andy asked as she tailed Traci.

"Why." Traci stopped and turned around on her heal to face her friend. "Because I know you, and I know you're doing this for all the wrong reasons." She gave Andy a meaningful look and turned and continued to walk.

"What wrong reasons? Like happiness and caring for someone who cares for you." Andy said sarcastically once again following Traci to the door.

Traci turned making sure no one could hear them from outside. "Like moving too fast for the sake of being with the 'right guy'" she quoted with her fingers for emphasis " and, oh, I don't know maybe because of someone by the name of Sam Swarek."

Andy was silent for a moment as she just processed what Traci was saying, trying to choose her next words carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She said non-challantly

"Rii-ght" Traci said as she went for the door handle walking outside to join the others. Andy stayed in the parade room for a few moments. Re-playing the conversation she just had. It was then that she became frantic and defensive. She stormed out of parade to follow Traci once again.

"You're the one who told me to put him on ice." She whispered to Traci as she pulled her into an interview room.

"Yeah well that worked real well didn't it." Her words laced with sarcasm.

"Are you referring to the undercover assignment, because that's all it was undercover, we were acting." She emphasized her words with violent hand movements.

"Come on Andy, you looked like you were on cloud nine when you told me about _it_."

"_It_ was nothing."

"_It_ was totally _not_ nothing." They squared off, one on each side of the table Andy with her hands spread shoulders width apart on the table, Traci with her arms crossed and hip popped. It was silent for a moment and then Andy threw her hands in the air in self defeat.

"Your right it wasn't nothing." She held her head in her hand. "Traci what am I going to do?"

"I'll tell you what your not going to do. Move in with Luke." It was Traci's turn to rest her fingertips on the table. Andy went to say something, but at that moment the door opened.

"Ladies, is there a problem?" Jerry asked as he walked into the room calm and cool with joking tone to his voice. Andy and Traci looked at each other and then looked at the table not knowing what to say. Jerry lost his smile and glanced between the two. "Did I interrupt something?" He asked completely clueless.

"No." Andy said as she moved to leave. "Trac, I'll call you later." Traci nodded, and said "Sure," but Andy was out the door before she could hear it. Traci then glared at Jerry.

"What?" He held his hands up in defense. She shook her head this time and left the interview room. Leaving Jerry to follow her.

"Can I ask what that was about?"

"Ahh, No you can't." Traci said as she sat down at her desk. Jerry stopped and was silent for moment as he contemplated his next move. He took a deep breath and made his way around to the front of the desk and leaned over it.

"Can I ask you to dinner then instead?" He said smiling at her. Traci looked up from her paperwork and smiled as well, leaning back in her chair to observe him and then leaning forward as well.

"Yes you can." They stayed like that for a moment enjoying the closeness of each other, until Dov and Chris rounded the corner. Jerry jumped back and Traci immediately scrambled to look busy with paperwork. "So yeah if you could send me those reports ASAP, that would be great." He said as he fiddled with his blackberry.

"I'll get right on that sir." Traci said as she tapped a stack of papers on the desk.

"Great." He said smiling at her again as Dov and Chris stopped at the desk.

"Great." She smiled back. There was silence as Traci watched him walk away.

"Honestly Trac, we know you two are dating, you guys don't have to pretend around us." Dov said teasingly, breaking the silence.

"Yeah we won't tell anyone." Chris piped in. Traci peered up at them from her paperwork piles her eyes darting from one to the other. She went back to her paperwork.

"Yeah, well, I don't really feel like broadcasting it to everyone." Sighing as she actually looked at what she needed to get done today. "Did you guys need something?" She asked not even looking up.

"No not really." Dov said shaking his head as a grin spread across his face and Chris's. "We just wanted to see what would happen if we came over here while you and Detective Barber were wistfully staring at each other." It was Traci's turn to smile even though she wanted to be mad.

"You guys are awful."

"Awful, but effective." Chris said as he moved to walk way. "Barber jumped about twenty feet in the air. You have to admit it was priceless." Dov laughed with him as they walked towards the locker room. Traci just smiled to herself and shook her head. After a couple of minutes of filing and checking messages, her phone started to ring. She looked around make sure no one was around and answered.

"Hello."

"So am I an awful person?" The voice was frantic on the other end.

"Andy?"

"Like really, really awful right?" She started pacing.

"Andy where are you?"

"Outside the barn waiting for Sa..I mean officer Swarek."

Traci sighed. "You're not an awful person."

"Trac, good people don't agree to move in with someone when they have feelings for someone else." Andy said leaning against the car.

"You are over thinking this…" Andy interrupted her "Story of my life." Traci continued. "I was just saying that maybe you should consider some of this stuff that's going on outside your tunnel vision before combing CD collections. It's a big step."

Andy responded with an exasperated "uggh." The front desk phone started ringing.

"I got to go Andy the other line is ringing."

"okay." Andy almost whispered and hung up.

Traci closed her phone she then took a moment to take a deep breath and answer the phone."Hello, 15th division non-emergency number, how can I help you today?"


	2. Life Expierence

_Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate it! I wasn't going to continue the story but you guys were so encouraging that I thought I would give it another go._

_As always I do not own any part of Rookie Blue._

* * *

Andy once again held her head in her hands, contemplating the mess she got herself into as she leaned against a squad car.

"Do you want a personal invitation McNally?" Andy looked up to see Sam standing in front of her.

"Sir?"

"I called your name like three times. Do you want me to sign it, and send it in the mail." It was more of a statement than a question. Sam turned and started walking away not waiting for a response. Andy followed a little taken aback, he hadn't acted like this since the whole fishing cabin incident.

Andy and Sam had been good since their little trip with Ray Swann, and they had definitely gotten over there little "situation" back from the black out after they went undercover as Gabe and Edie. In fact, Andy would even dare to say they were legit friends now. Today though, her friend didn't seem all that enthusiastic to be with her.

Sam opened the drivers door and slid into the car as Andy threw her bag in the back seat. "Sometime today McNally" He said turning his head a little so she could hear him. Andy paused a brief moment and looked at him before closing the door, and sliding into the passenger side.

They rode in silence for half the morning, and went through their morning routine like a well oiled machine. They got out of the car, went into the café, ordered their drinks separately, he handed her two pink sugars without saying a word, just like he did every other morning, and then walked back to the car where he waited for her. They then pulled out of the parking lot in silence, again.

By the time lunch rolled around Andy had enough. All the silence was making her think more about Traci's comments and her own self doubts.

"I'm sorry, but did I do something wrong?" Andy asked looking at Sam, her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"No." Sam responded not taking his eyes off the road.

"Okay, good. Because for a moment there I thought you were giving me the silent treatment. I must be imagining things."

"Must be." This time his voice had an edge to it.

"Great."

"Great." She stared at him squinting her eyes a little in disbelief, and the car lapsed into silence again.

After another five minutes Sam finally spoke up. "So rumor on the street is that you and Callaghan are moving in together?"

Andy's eyes widened, and she realized that this whole thing was about her moving in with Luke. He was pissed at her for not telling him. "That's what this is about? Where did you hear that?"

"It's practically all the rumor mill can talk about these days." He responded as he flipped on his blinker to turn left. She didn't answer not knowing what to say, but Sam didn't miss a beat. "Don't you think it's a little pre-mature"

"I'm sorry this is your concern because…" Her voice drifted waiting for his response. Just because she was having doubts didn't mean he had the right to question her decision.

"It's not, I was just asking you a question. A pretty fair question given the circumstances."

"Oh, and what would those circumstances be?" Andy said with frustration in her voice.

"You know what circumstances." He said finally turning his head to look at her pointedly.

"No Sam, I'm sorry I don't know. I guess you're going to have to spell it out for me." It was then that Sam pulled over to the side of the road in sharp movement, and put it in park. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to look at her.

"Believe it or not McNally I do have a little more life experience then you, and I know how these things go. It's a bad idea."

"Really Sam that's the leg you're going to stand on for this."

Sam clapped his hands together for emphasis and sarcastically added. "Well, we're _friends_ so isn't that what we're suppose to do. If I have a concern shouldn't I be able to voice my opinion."

"You're just mad because I didn't tell you." Andy responded sassily.

"You know what" he said flopping back in his seat "forget I said anything." He was angry with himself for even caring.

"Wait a minute, don't be mad at me. You're the one who started this."

"I can't believe you're actually going to move in with him." He said ignoring her comment, while laughing a little.

"Why not, you're the one who said he's a good guy…" He cut her off. "Just because he's a good guy doesn't mean it's a good idea to move in with him."

"Okay officer Swarek, I'll take that into consideration." Her voice changing to mock his comments, clearly trying to stop the conversation before it went any further.

Sam was silent for a moment trying to figure out what to say next. Taking a deep breath he continued.

"I'm just saying that you guys haven't been together that long, maybe you should hold off a bit." He said it much calmer then he was before.

She didn't respond right away, she just stared out the window. He looked at her and then back at the steering wheel. As he went to put the car in drive she finally responded.

"I know." That's all she said. She bit her lip and crossed her arms trying to dissolve into her seat.

"Okay." He said it softly as he put the car into gear, and she responded even softer. "Okay."

They rode in silence for a mile or so before Sam tried to lighten the mood."I'm starving. Want some lunch? It's my treat."

Andy just shrugged, and sat up a little taller in her seat. "Sure." Silence again, but the tension was starting to dissolve.

"So" Andy said waiting a few beats. " What exactly does having a little more life experience on me mean." Her voice dancing with humor. Sam rolled his eyes.

"Like how much more life experience?" Sam just looked straight ahead then over to her, brushing his tongue against the back of his upper teeth. Andy continued.

"I mean are we measuring in years here or…" She looked over at him under her lashes gauging his mood. "in relationships." She sat up in her seat clearly amused by her own comments.

"I'm guessing you meant years." She smirked at him.

"Are you saying I'm old McNally."

"I didn't say anything you're the one who said you had more _life experience_ than me."


	3. Sitting and Looking Pretty

_Really loving where this story is going. Please let me know what you think!_

* * *

"So did you think about what I said today?"

"It's _all_ I thought about today."

"And…." Traci stopped pulling her belongings out of her locker, and looked at Andy expectantly. Andy looked up from folding her clothes.

"I've got to talk to Luke." Traci just nodded and went back to grabbing her clothes and let a few moments lapse and then asked "Are you okay?"

Andy sighed and sat down on the bench in front of her. "I'm not ready. You know." She looked up a Traci looking for approval.

"It was really fast." Traci confirmed. Pausing in hesitation she peered at Andy from her position at her locker. Realizing that Andy wanted her to continue she turned to face her. "Okay I'm just going to say it."

"Say what?"

"I'm not judging."

"Ok?..."

"What about Swarek?"

"What _about_ Swarek." Andy said pointedly standing up to continue to fold her clothes.

"Is he a contributing factor?"

"No."

"Well that was definitive." Traci said closing her locker.

"What's going on with you and Jerry?" It was Andy's turn to turn the screws.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Traci sat down pretending to be very interested in finding something in her bag.

"Right." She over annunciated the 't' for emphasis.

"We're just going to dinner. There's no foul in that."

"Hey, I'm not judging." Andy put her hands up in fake defense with a smirk on her face. They were both silent for a moment. Andy closed her locker and grabbed her bag, Traci stood up and followed her out of the locker room.

"Dex is great with Leo, you know he's his dad, but I…I don't know." Traci said shaking her head.

" Yeah I know. More than you think" Andy said sighing. "It sounds cheesy but your head is telling you one thing and your heart another. It sucks."

It was at that exact moment that Jerry appeared next to them walking in step with their time. Andy looked over at the two, her eyes darting between each one. Traci on the other hand just kept staring forward, a small smile playing on her lips.

"Ladies." Jerry greeted.

"Detective Barber." Andy acknowledged then directing her words to Traci "I'll talk to you tomorrow Trac."

"Uh-huh, and the conversation better involve canceling a U-Haul reservation." She called after her.

Andy waved her hand dismissively and kept walking. "Yeah, Yeah." As she headed for the door. Andy could hear Jerry asking "What U-Haul?" as she made her way through the desks towards the back exit.

Traci looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder "It's better if you just continue to stand there and look pretty." She walked past him towards the front desk. Jerry opened his mouth to say something and stood there considering her words.

"I think I should be offended." He walked to stand next to her.

"Don't be. I'm really saving you from this."

"Oh, Really." He leaned against the edge clearly amused by her theory. "And by 'this' I'm assuming you mean McNally and Swarek." Tracy stopped what she was doing and looked at Jerry. He couldn't tell if she was shocked or amused.

"I pleed the fifth."

"Oh come on Trac like I don't know what's going on around here." He said in such an arrogant way that Traci rolled her eyes and just gave him a pointed look. "Okay, Okay." He put his hands up defensively. "Maybe I don't know what's always going on around here, but I do know more about Sam Swarek then you think my dear."

"Oh yeah." It was Traci's turn to lean against the counter. "So tell me Mr. Know-it-all, what is going on with Andy and Sam?" She looked at him expectantly.

"Well clearly they have a thing for each other." Traci just chuckled at his attempt to keep up. "Ah, yeah clearly." She went back to looking for her keys.

"And she's moving in with Luke."Traci just kept searching around the desk not really wanting to get into the details.

"Right?" Traci just gave him a meaningful look. "No?" He said more surprised this time.

"Listen." She said to him finally finding her keys and starting to walk towards the door. Jerry followed expectantly. "I don't know Sam, but I do know Andy. She has a tendency to fall for the wrong guys, and she may be reconsidering some things."

"Okay so," He opened the door for her "Who is the wrong guy in this situation?" He asked.

"Here's the irony that no one saw coming." Traci stopped in her tracks to look at Jerry. "They both are." She continued to walk and he continued to follow.

"Wait, wait, wait. Luke and Sam are both good guys. Maybe McNally's the one with the 'bad' reputation."

"I never said they weren't good guys, and Andy doesn't have a bad reputation she just has bad taste in men."

"I don't know if I really want to continue this conversation." Jerry said shaking his head.

"You're the one who wanted to be let in on it" She opened her car door and threw her bag in the back. "So you only have yourself to blame." She smirked at him clearly flirting with him.

"Oh, really Officer Nash." Jerry smiled and came close to her grabbing her waist to pull her closer than they already were.

"Really" He gave her a quick kiss and then pulled away a little.

"Do you want to know my opinion?"

"Hmm?"

"I think I'm team Sandy." Traci pushed away from him a little to get a good look at his face.

"Team what?"

"Sandy."

"What the hell is…Oh" Traci realized he was referring to Sam and Andy. "Where did that come from?" She was confused by his knowledge of the situation.

"Well like I said I've known Sam awhile, and we're pretty good friends. He really isn't as bad ass as he'd like us to think he is. I think Andy is good for him."

"That's not what I meant, I meant the, the" She gestured her arm in the air to nothing in particular "Sandy reference."

"Oh that." He said so passively that it came off sarcastic. He gave her another kiss and then opened the front door to her car for her.

"Well I guess when I sit there and look pretty, I hear a few things."


	4. The Breakup

_Hey everyone thanks for all the kind reviews and comments . As much as I love Andy and Sam together I really think that Luke isn't that awful of guy and deserves some credit. With that being said here is the next chapter._

_Also does Oliver Shaw's wife have a name. I've seen it many different ways on here_. Thanks!

* * *

They had just been sitting there for twenty minutes. Twenty minutes of Andy fidgeting and Luke staring. This was it. She had to tell him.

"Soo…" Andy said her body tensing as she prepared herself for the next part of the conversation.

"Just tell me what it is Andy." Luke was well aware of how this conversation was going to end. He had bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted, defeated even. He sat with complete ease, in his chair, in his empty house, with his girl who he was pretty sure was about to tell him 'Its not you, it's me.'

Andy looked at her hands and then back up at Luke. "I can't do it Luke." She sat on the edge of her chair, bracing herself for what came next. There was a pause before he answered.

"Do what?" He decided to play along. It had been weeks since he asked her to move in with him. He knew what the chance of this conversation ending up in his favor was. Slim.

After the drug bust they were great. She was excited. He was excited. But then it all went downhill. He wasn't sure at what point it happened, but it did. The last two weeks in particular he felt her pulling away, and he fought really hard to keep her with him, but after everything they'd been through he was ready for the next step, and if she wasn't then he was done.

"Move in with you." She decided that simple and direct was the best way to go in this case. She also told herself this morning when she gave a pep talk to her reflection in the mirror that less would be more.

"Mmmh." He simply nodded his head curtly. He sat up from his relaxed position to lean forward onto his arms with ease. Andy looked at him curiously. That was not the response she expected. She just nodded her head in agreement, mimicking his movements, with his 'Mmmh,' not knowing what else to do.

"So is this it?" He asked calmly.

"Is what it?" She was confused.

"Us." He peered up at her after glancing at the table, his eyes searching hers for the truthful response. She opened and then closed her mouth, somewhat caught off guard by the directness of the question. She wasn't sure if Luke was 'it', but she did know when she had a good thing right in front of her.

Luke stood up."You not responding says it all."He started to walk away from her into the kitchen.

"Luke wait." She followed him her chair scraping across the floor in the process.

"No Andy." He started to get angry and his voice became a little louder. "If you won't move in with me, then I don't see this conversation going anywhere, and I definently do not see this relationship going anywhere."

"So it's all or nothing? That's it." She started to get defensive.

"Andy." Luke said her name with such disappointment in his voice, that she cringed. "Its over." He leaned against the counter and then looked up at her.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Andy was somewhat surprised, but not completely. She figured they would continue dating, and she had rationalized to herself that all she needed was more time to want to move in with Luke.

"No, Andy. You're breaking up with me."

"That is not what I said." She said walking around the counter to his side of the kitchen.

"You didn't have to!" He threw his hands up to the sky, with a frustrated chuckle.

"So this is it" Andy gestured to the room and nothing in particular. "We're done?"

"We've been done."

"I'm sorry but I must've missed that memo." She said it as she paced the room, her arms gesturing to emphasize her sarcastic words.

"Andy!" He shouted her name not with anger or bitterness, but in a begging type of way. "You aren't in love with me." She was silent and still. Allowing the words to sink in she just stared at him. After a few moments of silence she realized that he was right. She wasn't in love with him. He had known it since the bust, Luke just didn't want to acknowledge it hoping that she would come around, because he could honestly say he loved her.

"Okay." She said it barely audible. She went to get her coat and started to walk toward the door.

"Andy" He called after her softly. She turned to look at him. "I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner, about the moving in thing." She talked to the floor while apologizing, ashamed she had let it get this far. Time passed slowly, and their silence grew comfortable as they stood there not knowing what to say or do. Luke made the first move he started walking towards her.

"It was a good time while it lasted." He stopped with a foot in between them.

"Yeah it was." She smiled at him.

"No hard feelings?"

"No hard feelings." Andy agreed. She looked into his eyes one last time before giving him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. She turned and walked out front door, never looking back.

She felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders as she walked to her car. She would have walked with a bounce in her step, but felt that might be inappropriate given her current location.

The next day before parade Andy ran into Luke just outside the door to parade. They both smiled at each other, but neither said a word. She felt a little tug in her chest, not of longing, but of guilt and anxiety as she watched him go to the front of the room.

While Luke was talking Andy contemplated why she felt nothing when she looked at him. She expected there to be a short amount of time where she felt regret for her decision, or felt the urge to jump him in one of the interview rooms, but none of that came. She just felt guilty for not doing anything sooner, and anxious because…well she wasn't sure why she felt anxious.

"Hey." Traci whispered as Luke switched the floor over to Frank.

"What?" She whispered back.

"Don't look now, but someone can't seem to stop looking over here." Traci smirked and jabbed her elbow in her side and pointed towards the right side of the room. Andy looked over to where she saw her pointing. It was Sam, but he was looking down at his notes right then and calmly talking to Oliver.

"Uh-huh" Andy said rolling her eyes.

"I told you not to look." Traci said with amusement in his voice.

At the end of parade Traci and Andy started to walk out together, like they did any other day, until Dov cornered them.

"So is it true?" He asked looking at Andy.

"Is what true?" Traci asked. Dov glanced and Traci then back at Andy.

"You know…You and Callaghan. are you done?" Andy rolled her eyes for the second time that day.

"Where did you hear that from?"

Dov stood up a little straighter trying to put on his best poker face. "I have my sources."

"Right." Traci said moving past him while Andy followed her.

"I overheard Detective Barber talking to Callaghan." He said trailing the two. Andy stopped in her tracks and looked at him and then looked at Traci expectantly.

Traci put her arms up defensively. " I didn't tell Jerry anything."

"Why do you care Dov?" Andy asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm living vicariously through everyone else." He hoped that by making fun of himself they would ease off the abrasivness. Traci and Andy just gave each other a look of annoyance and continued to walk.

"Okay, okay, stop I'll tell you why." They turned and looked at him.

"Listen we all know about you and Callaghan and Swarek" Andy interrupted him " Swarek?" He continued "Yeah Swarek and I just think you should know that people are talking."

"Let them talk." Andy replied defiantly.

"That's very cavalier of you Officer McNally" He said it sarcastically and then continued "but I just wanted to warn you that you need to watch out for..." He paused searching for the word he wanted. "unwanted advice."

Andy squinted her eyes at him, growing a little concerned about this conversation. "Advice about what."

Dov pursed his lips and shrugged his shoulders trying to look like he had the upper hand. " I don't know I'm just saying.."

"What Dov?" Her voice a little louder than before. He glanced at Traci who at this point already knew where he was headed. She pretended not notice his silent plea for help from her and looked up at the ceiling. He had no choice but to tell Andy.

"Swarek." Andy was silent. She just stared at Dov for awhile her wheels spinning.

"Why would I need advice about Swarek."

"You don't, I'm just saying that people may want to give you advice, or criticism, or maybe tell you a trivial little joke or two."

"Like what kind of criticism. Dov." He looked for help from Traci again.

"Don't look at me you dug this hole yourself." Traci said leaving the room with arms up in defense, which left just Andy and Dov together. He really wished he hadn't come over to talk to her.

"Like a…like a Gail type criticism." He smirked at his own wit.

"Spit it out Dov."

"Word on the street is that you dumped Callaghan for Swarek. " There he said it. He leaned away from her bracing himself for an onslaught of denials and insults, but it didn't come so he continued. Cautiously. " I don't know what happened, and honestly that's your business, but I did want you to know that it spread like wildfire." Andy was silent for a few beats until she let out an exasperated "uggh." She sat down at one of the many tables in the parade room and laid her head on the table.

Dov was worried he had pushed her over the limit, and being that he wasn't very comfortable with serious or awkward moments like this one, he couldn't help himself.

"Hey, look at the bright side. At least you didn't get dumped by a stripper." Andy looked up and smiled a little.

"Because that," He said "Would be embarrassing." He gave her a reassuring slap on the shoulder and walked out of the room.


	5. Hypothetically Speaking

_Hello Again! Here's the next chapter!_

_Thanks for all the encouraging comments and .Naxen thanks for answering my question, I thought Zoey was her name, but wasn't sure_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rookie Blue, no matter how much I wish I did. Lol._

* * *

It was a quiet day. He would never say it out loud for fear of jinxing himself, but it was. However, it was almost too quiet. McNally was paired with him today and she wasn't saying much of anything, and being that it was Andy, Oliver was growing concerned.

Andy was aware of the curious glances coming from the driver side of the squad car, but she ignored them and continued to stare out the window. Other thoughts were preoccupying her mind, and small talk with Shaw wasn't one of them.

"I was thinking we should head somewhere for lunch?" He looked at her while saying it hoping for a response.

"Hmm." She said agreeing with as little effort as possible.

"Okay." Oliver said more to himself then Andy.

Oliver was well aware of the rumors going around the station, but he had no idea that it would be something that would affect her the way it was. He was pretty sure it wasn't all completely true, but he was also well aware of Sam and Andy's relationship, or lack thereof, so he wasn't sure exactly which parts those were.

They pulled into a little diner which was an unusual occurrence. Most of the time they ate on the go, but today he felt Andy needed a little R& R. Once they got their food and sat down Oliver was greeted with more silence.

"So you know I'm beginning to think that I did something wrong." Shaw said looking up at Andy as he chewed on his hamburger.

"Yeah I know" She said pushing her food away from her "I'm sorry." She flopped back in her chair looking at her hands. Oliver observed her for a moment and then put down the napkin he had in his hand.

"Listen, I'm going to deny we ever had this conversation, so don't go repeating this to any of the other rookies. Clear?" She nodded her head hesitantly.

" I don't know the whole story, but hypothetically speaking if people are being talked about by their co-workers and there is no truth to the matter then it usually just blows over." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms.

Andy blinked at him and waited a few moments before responding. "Hypothetically speaking what if all of it isn't necessarily untrue?"

"Depends on the untrue parts." He responded quicker than she expected.

"I was afraid you would say that."

"People are always going to find something talk about. Next week it will be about Diaz and Peck or how Epstein decided to lock himself out of his apartment. It's just part of the territory."

"Yeah , I know." She shrugged her shoulders "the rumors don't really bother me." and went silent again.

Shaw leaned forward in his chair hesitant about what he was going to say next. He didn't want to cross the line, but then again the poor kid in front of him just couldn't catch a break.

"In my experience women's intuition is always right."

Andy looked up at him confusion written all over her face. "What?"

"It's always right. If say, a girl thinks that breaking up with one guy is the right thing to do then hypothetically it probably was the best route to take." He started eating again and continued. "We don't like to admit it, but for the most part, and again if you repeat this I'll have you do paperwork till you retire, the female species is usually right about anything having to do with premonition or intuition, and such." He gestured with one hand into the air to emphasize the 'such' part. " It's why we get pissed off about the whole not stopping for directions thing. You guys come to a quicker solution then us."

"O-Okay." Andy continued to eat again as well, stealing glances at Shaw not knowing what to say in response.

"What I'm saying is that what you did was the right thing for you to do. Luke will move on, the division will move on. All that matters is that you do the right thing for you." Andy smiled a little touched by his words. Shaw smiled back and then took a bite of his burger.

They fell into a comfortable silence, but Shaw was contemplating his next words carefully.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this."He said to the heavens and then looked at her straight in the eyes pausing for a few beats.

"Sam is an idiot."

"What?" Andy said laughing in disbelief. This was the last thing she expected from Oliver Shaw.

"He is. I mean we all are, but Sam in particular is a moron. I've known him a long time and he's a great guy, but if I were…" He searched for the words "_his partner_, I'd be extremely…frustrated."

"Hypothetically of course?" Andy said looking at her food then back up at him.

"Of course."

"He needs to be pushed. And hypothetically speaking as an outsider looking in, and well aware of the fact that certain things may or may not have went down between two certain people at the division, when possibly they shouldn't have." Andy blushed as he said it "I would encourage the non- bone headed one to take it one step at a time, but give him a little push. Don't worry about past boyfriends or the collective minds of co-workers."

He looked at her pointedly " That is if that's what she wants."

Andy had been staring at him the whole time as he spoke. "She probably doesn't know what she wants." She rushed to add in "Hypothetically."

"Then if it was one of my daughters I would tell her to take her time. Chances are the right one isn't going anywhere."

Shaw crumpled up his napkins to throw away and stood up. Andy followed suit.

"Ready?"

"Hypothetically or real ready?"

"Both" He said throwing his garbage in the nearest trash can. Andy contemplated a minute.

"Yeah I think so."

"Good." He smiled at Tommy McNally's daughter and held his arm out for her to go first.


	6. Hot Pink Tutu

_Hello All! Thanks for the reviews, it helps to know which parts you guys like. :) _

_As always I do not own Rookie Blue._

* * *

He couldn't help but stare. Really he couldn't. With all the commotion going on about them he really didn't understand how he could just sit there, and go about his business just watching the game.

"I'm beginning to think you're going to try and pick me up, the way you keep looking at me." Sam said not taking his eyes off the game. "I mean I'm flattered, but what would Traci say."

Jerry immediately looked away and started to fidget with the label on his beer not knowing which way to go with the conversation.

"You know Sam. You haven't said anything about what's going on."

"What's going on?"

Jerry didn't respond. If Sam didn't want to talk then he didn't want to talk, so instead he started to watch the game. That sat in comfortable silence, even with the question between the two still hanging there. Sam took a swig of his beer and looked at Jerry as the commercials started to play in the background.

"Do have something to say Jerry?"

Jerry looked at him choosing his words carefully. "McNally and Callaghan. Any thoughts on that situation?"

"You mean did I break the two of them up like all the rumors are saying? No Jerry I didn't." He practically spit the words out and motioned for another beer from the bartender. Jerry just nodded his head and took a swig of beer.

"How was the meeting with Guns and Gangs today?" He asked instead.

"Good."

"Good." Jerry said in agreement. The game came back on and they again fell into a comfortable silence. As they sat there the door to the bar opened and closed a couple of times, neither really paying attention that much. By the time the second commercial break came around a steady stream of coppers were making their way into the Penny.

"Hey brother." Oliver said clapping his hand on Jerry's back and sitting down in the bar stool next to him. "How we doing?" he asked nodding toward the game.

"Bad." Sam responded.

"Great." Shaw said sarcastically. The bartender brought over his drink which he thanked her for, and then glued his eyes to the TV like Jerry and Sam.

"How's that John Doe case coming along?" Oliver asked as he took a swig of beer.

"He's still a John Doe, but.." Jerry gave a hesitant glance at same "Luke is working on a lead." Shaw tore his eyes away from the screen and looked quickly at Sam before giving a knowing look to Jerry and responding."Yeah? ."

"How's Zoey and the girls?" Jerry decided to push the small talk a little more in hopes that Sam would join in.

"Zoe's great, the girls are great. They just started Piano lessons" He answered to Jerry but was looking at Sam. The silence was growing uncomfortable now so Oliver took a swig of beer and added a "Yep,yep." Just to fill the void in the air. Jerry just nodded his head in agreement.

They both went back to staring at the TV, neither one really interested in the game anymore. Jerry all of a sudden remembered something.

"So I heard you brought in some guy with a tutu?"Jerry asked in a questioning tone.

Oliver laughed as he spoke "Ha. Yeah it was great. One of the best 'One Flew over the Cuckoos Nest' in a long time. He kept going on and on about white collar crime, that's why we arrested him, for disturbing the peace."

"Why was he wearing the tutu?"

"That's the funny part." Shaw snorted. " No one knows. McNally being McNally tried to ask him, but he just kept screaming something about life's a ballet…" Oliver drifted off realizing whose name he mentioned and started to laugh nervously.

"They just seem to keep getting crazier." Jerry laughed as well trying to make the save quickly glancing at Sam.

Sam had been listening to the exchange and he turned to add to the conversation. "I saw him in booking. It was a bright hot pink colored one right?" As if there would be another man wearing a tutu in booking.

"Yep. That's the one." Oliver laughed over enthusiastically.

"I'm telling you man crazier and crazier every day." Jerry continued to laugh as well.

The three of them almost simultaneously realized how ridiculous their conversation was and there laughter died down. All three grabbed for their beers and took a swig, they were back to uncomfortable silence.

As they continued to watch another segment of the game, the door to the Penny opened again. In walked Traci and Dov clearly kidding around with each other. Jerry got up from his chair with a quick 'I'll be right back' and walked over to Traci. Dov saw him coming and went to go join Gail and Chris who were, as he jokingly told Traci on the way in, 'Kanoodling' in the corner.

Traci turned to face Jerry and gave him a smile. "That guy should write a book." She nodded toward Dov. "Maybe call it Epstien-isms, or something."

Jerry smiled "Would anyone buy it?"

"Probably not." She laughed.

Oliver and Sam watched as the two fell into easy conversation. Sam also let his gaze run over to Peck and Diaz.

"I didn't know they were back together?" He nodded toward the two and ate a couple peanuts.

"Who? Oh Peck and Diaz. Yep ever since he was stabbed they've been glue to each other." Oliver looked at Sam wondering what he was thinking at that particular momen,t and if what he wanted to say to him was really a good idea.

"You know, Sammy, they're not rookies anymore." Sam looked at him confused at such a blatantly obvious statement.

"Yeah." He looked back at them.

"So the rules are kind of more like guidelines. Rookies can date if they want."

"They could have before they graduated." Still looking at Chris and Gail.

"Yeah I guess you're right. I just know that it makes life a little easier once rookies aren't 'rookies' anymore, especially for their TO's."

"TO's?" Sam squinted over at Shaw who was looking at the TV.

"Did I say TO's? Sorry man old age. You know brains first to go." He laughed innocently knowing that Sam was catching on.

"Huh.." Sam brushed his tongue against the back of his upper teeth while looking at Shaw waiting for him to continue. When he didn't Sam spoke up. "Just because they can doesn't mean it's a good idea."

"Just because it isn't a good idea doesn't mean it might not be worth it."

Sam didn't respond he just took another drink of his beer. They both fell into silence again watching the game in front of them. Jerry came to sit back down as Traci made her way over towards her friends.

"How's Nash?" Oliver asked.

"Good."

"Good." Oliver said nodding his head.

"_Good_." Sam added getting a little annoyed at their subtle uneasiness. Jerry gave Oliver a look of question and Oliver just shrugged his shoulders and drank his beer. After they sat watching the game for only a few moments an eruption of laughter and cheers came from across the room as the door opened.

"Woah Hoo McNally!" Dove yelled as the other three rookies whooped and whistled. "Way to catch yourself a man in touch with his feminine side!" Andy just smiled and walked with her head down towards her friends.

"Yeah Andy." Gail chirped in laughing "His hot pink girly girl side." Andy was laughing now with them, her bad day suddenly didn't seem so bad.

"I do what I can, I do what I can." She said bowing gracefully.

"Quite the catch Miss McNally. Or should I say Mrs. Tutu." Chris said obviously contemplating the joke for a couple of minutes before presenting it to the crowd of rookies. The whole bar heard them though, and smiles began to spread across everybody's faces. Especially Oliver since he was there, and watched it first hand.

"You know the guy literally pulled out a twisty tie ring, and presented it to McNally." He laughed looking at Sam and Jerry.

"Seriously?" Jerry asked laughing. Sam was smiling, but not as nearly as enthusiastic as the other two.

"Ladies and Gentleman." Dov announced to the room, as the other four kept laughing in the background. Traci was whispering to Andy some inside joke as Dov got the attention of every patron in the Black Penny. "I would like everyone to know that Officer McNally is off the market."

Gail couldn't help but snort at her fellow officer's discomfort as Andy tried to disappear behind her friends.

Jerry on the other hand glanced over at Sam, who was looking at the spectacle before him calmly and cool.

"She was asked for her hand in marriage to a wonderful, gainfully un-employed citizen, that we know as." He motioned to his table "Mr. Horn, but you may know him as Mr. Hot Pink Tutu from booking."

People in the bar started to laugh. "Now it may seem like an un-likely match, but it was love at first tackle for Officer McNally, so don't judge to harshly." Everyone in the bar was at the very least smiling and most everyone was laughing, and shouting out cat calls to Andy.

"Hey, Epstien." Oliver shouted across the bar. "I heard you were going to be the maid of honor." A collective sound of "oohs." Were heard throughout the bar. Dov's face fell a little as Chris slapped him on the back clearly having one of those, I can dish it but can't take it, moments. More laughing ensued as Dov raised his drink to Oliver who did the same, and they both went back to their respective group of friends.

As the bar quieted down Jerry and Oliver went back to watching the TV screen, but Sam couldn't keep his eyes away from Andy. He tried watching the game, but he kept drifting his gaze to her, laughing with her friends, and seemingly at peace with herself.

Jerry made a move to leave throwing some money on the bar. As he turned to go he backed up a little to talk to Sam.

"You know Sammy…." Sam just looked up at him with a warning glance.

"Right." He clapped him on the back and then said "Bye man." to Oliver.

"Have a good one." Oliver lived his beer to him in salutation. Jerry walked over to Traci who was waiting by the door to leave as Oliver and Sam watched him go.

"I should go too." Oliver downed his beer and looked at Sam who was still looking over at the rookies though he was trying to watch the game. Shaw followed his gaze, once he saw what he was looking at he gave a sigh as he lifted himself off the chair, and gave Sam an understanding squeeze on the shoulder.

"I'll see you later brother."

"See you later." Sam looked at his beer as he said it.

"Hey Shaw?"

"Yeah man?" Oliver turned back around to look at Sam.

"You know nothing _really_ happened before evaluations. At least not to the extent it could have."

"Yeah I know Sammy." Sam gave him a pathetic smile and looked back at his beer. "See you tomorrow?"

"Yep sounds good." Sam responded louder trying to regain his footing.

Oliver nodded and turned to leave waving his hand as he walked out the door.


	7. I'm In

_Sorry I took awhile to update. I got a major writers block and then got hit with the flu...but here it is! _

_Thanks for all the reviews! You guys rock!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, though everyone on here wishes they did :)_

* * *

"Sam?"

She received no response, so she walked a little faster towards his truck hoping she wasn't too late to catch up with him.

"Sam?"

"Yeah. Over here."

She turned her head towards the back of the truck where he leaned against it looking at his cell phone with a great deal of interest. He had hoped she would follow him out of the Penny.

"Hey." She said coming to rest next to him.

"Hey."

"Long day?"

"You could say that." Silence swept over the two neither knowing what to say next."

"So a marriage proposal huh?" Sam smiled over at her.

She laughed "Yep. I guess I'm irresistible."

He laughed with her. Not because it was funny, but because she was too close for comfort with the truth for him. Their laughter died down and they again settled into silence.

She leaned against his truck with ease her shoulder touching his comfortably.

"You need a ride?"

"mmh..I'm not ready to go home."

"Want to get something to eat?"

"Like a date?" She playfully pushed her hip into his.

"It's just food McNally." He said rolling his eyes, but a small smile played on his lips.

"Just food, sounds good too." She smiled.

"Hop in." It was his turn to bump her with his crossed arms.

As soon as they got into the truck Sam asked about her day and she talked for most of the way to the restaurant. He loved hearing her chatter on about nothing. Sam of course would never admit this to anyone, least wise himself, but he did.

"Getting fancy on me Swarek?" Andy asked mockingly as she peered through the windshield at the little bistro in front of her. Nothing at all like the dives they usually went to for lunch.

"My _life experience_ tells me that you eat mac n' cheese for dinner most of the time, a little protein could do you a world of good. Can't have you passing out on shift due to malnourishment." He opened his door and stepped out onto the street, the lights from the establishment reflecting off the recently rained on pavement.

"Don't hate on the mac n' cheese." She laughed as she followed him into the bistro.

The restaurant was quiet and small. The hostess led them to their table in the back of the room. After she left them with their menus neither said very much until the waitress took their orders with their menus, leaving Sam and Andy with no choice, but to talk.

"Sooo" Andy it sheepishly wishing he would start the conversation. Sam studied her face a minute deciding which way to go first with the conversation. He decided head on was the best route.

"So Callaghan is out of the picture."

"Okay. We're not mincing words. Got it." She said sitting back in her seat taken back by the abruptness of where he decided to take the conversation. "Yeah we're done."

"Did you end it?"

"Yeah I ended it." That's all he really wanted to know. That she made the choice and not the other way around. It was his turn to lean back in his chair more relaxed than before. He studied her face in the candle light of the bistro. It took his breath away.

"I'm sorry." She said while fiddling with her silverware.

"For what?"

"For all the rumors." She motioned to the air as if they were floating above their heads.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He leaned forward to take a drink of water.

"Right. Okay" She said rolling her eyes.

"I ignore them. You should too."

"Okay 'Mr. nothing bothers me' I 'll get right on that." She leaned back in her seat for the waitress to set her salad in front of her muttering a quick "thank you " in her direction.

"I never said nothing bothers me. I just said I ignore what they say. Besides I'm sure you didn't start them so, no need for apologies."

"I know but I just feel bad for..."

"Well, don't." He cut her off.

"Okay." She took a bite of her salad.

"You know what you should feel sorry for though?" She cocked her head to the side and looked at him bemuse.

"Looking good in those jeans." He didn't look up at her, he just continued to eat like nothing happened. She stopped chewing and looked at him straight on and smiled.

"I'm sorry…Did you just hit on me?"

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat not looking up at her and keeping a cool and calm expression on his face.

Andy didn't say anything she just took another bite of her salad, clearly dazed by what he just said. He continued instead.

"I'm just saying." He looked up at her with mock concern " you could dress more appropriately for work. Some poor copper might run into a wall looking at you in jeans any tighter than that."

Andy laughed "I'm not apologizing for tight jeans."

"See now McNally. You won't apologize for looking good." He motioned to her outfit " but you will apologize for rumors you didn't start, I just don't get it." He smiled up at her and she smiled back. They held each other's gaze for a few moments before they were interrupted by the waitress bring their food out.

" You weren't on patrol today." The statement was filled with question, as Andy dug into her food.

"I had a meeting with guns and gangs."

"Oh?" Andy's heart skipped a beat, hoping he wasn't leaving now after all that they had been through.

"Just preliminary. They don't need anyone quite yet, but a spot should be opening up in the next month or so."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I don't know. It depends."

"On what?" She knew she shouldn't ask all these questions, but she couldn't help herself.

"The case. The circumstances." It's all he felt he needed to say at the moment, because the look he gave her said it all.

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding averting her eyes from his unwavering gaze, all of a sudden nervous that Sam Swarek was sitting across from her at a candle lit dinner.

"Andy…" He put his fork down and searched for the words that he wanted to tell her, but none came to him except "I want you to know I'm in."

She didn't say anything, but looked up from her food.

"I'm in 100% if that's what _you_ want. The rumors don't bother me, hell we both know the rules don't bother me. We could dance around this for another month, pretending that we aren't aware of each other, but, and I know you just broke up with him like yesterday, but I want you to know." He grabbed her hand and she smiled at him."I'm in."


End file.
